


help

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, mentions of Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “My Sansa, my Sansa,” he is murmuring over and over again and she clings to him, never wanting to let him go and it seems like Ned has no plans of letting her go either.





	help

…

 

“Sansa!”

 

She jumps when she hears the shout of her name and she instantly whips her head in the direction of where she thinks it has come from. And as soon as she sees her dad running towards her, she bursts into tears.

 

She had actually just stopped crying – after spending most of the trip to Wintertown with tears slowly trailing down her cheeks, but she felt as if she had gotten them under control when the train rolled into the station. When she had called her dad and heard his voice for the first time in nearly a year, Sansa had been amazed at how much she was able to control herself and not break down on the phone.

 

But now, he’s here. She’s seeing him – in the flesh – and a fresh round of tears bursts from her eyes.

 

Ned is trying to get to her as quickly as he can without actually shoving people aside.

 

Sansa struggles to stand; her knees shaking so badly, she thinks she is going to fall straight to the ground. But then Ned is there and as if he knows that, he engulfs her in his arms, pulling her so tight to him, she’s nearly on her toes and her arms wrap around his shoulders, holding onto him. She is crying harder and it takes her a moment to hear that he’s crying, too.

 

“My Sansa, my Sansa,” he is murmuring over and over again and she clings to him, never wanting to let him go and it seems like Ned has no plans of letting her go either.

 

He pulls his head back then to look to her face and Sansa makes herself look into his eyes as he sees the fresh bruise on her face and the hand bruises on her neck. More tears flood his eyes at the sight and seeing her dad crying at the sight of her – and her bruises – Sansa’s own tears fall faster and harder.

 

“Sansa!”

 

Ned turns, his arms still around Sansa, and Sansa nearly collapses at the sight of her mother. She’s not running like Ned, but she’s walking as quickly as she possibly can, not wanting to risk knocking someone over, but it’s evident on her mother’s face that that’s exactly what she wants to do so she can reach Sansa sooner.

 

And then Catelyn is there, too, and both of her parents are crying as they hold a sobbing Sansa between them. She hasn’t been hugged in a year; a year since moving away with Ramsay and hadn’t had a gentle touch without a threat or malice behind it. Ramsay would caress her before gripping her or smacking her and this past year had been spent, constantly tense and constantly on guard around him; never being safe.

 

But now, she’s between both of her parents and they are hugging her and holding her and Sansa feels as if she could collapse from sheer exhaustion.

 

She doesn’t remember walking to her father’s car. She doesn’t remember if her father wound up carrying her because she can’t trust her own legs with the weight of carrying her there herself.

 

Her father’s driver – and bodyguard, Bronn –  is standing at the car, waiting, and he opens the back door. Catelyn climbs in first and then Sansa and then her father, both parents sandwiching her between them. Ned tells Bronn where to go and Sansa can’t stop crying when she hears the address.

 

Home. He’s taking her home.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she keeps saying over and over again and Catelyn shushes her gently, stroking her hair back from her face, but Sansa can’t stop saying it. She’ll never be able to apologize enough to them. She’s a stupid girl who moved away with her boyfriend and has allowed him to beat her and cut her off from everyone she knows for the past year. She’s a stupid girl who deserved everything Ramsay did to her.

 

“Sansa,” Ned says her name as gently as possible. “Once we get home, your mom is going to take pictures of your bruises and I’m going to go speak with the police.”

 

Sansa inhales a sharp, shaky breath at the idea of her mom, her dad and the police seeing what her body has become, but she doesn’t argue. She supposes that she won’t be able to hide it forever - not now - and she already knows she will never argue with her parents ever again.

 

She takes another deep breath and closes her eyes, not brave enough to look at either of them. “I’m pregnant,” she whispers.

 

Both Ned and Catelyn are so quiet then, with her eyes closed, Sansa wouldn’t be surprised to find that they’ve disappeared from the car completely.

 

Catelyn then tightens her arms around her and kisses her on the side of her head and fresh tears slowly roll down Sansa’s cheeks as she slinks down into the seat and turns herself towards her mom, hugging her, wanting to be a young girl again and coming to her mom so she can keep her safe.

 

“After we get home and your mom takes the pictures, we’re going to take you to the doctor and get you _both_ checked out,” Ned says and with her head against Catelyn’s chest, Sansa nods.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers again.

 

“Shhhh, love,” Catelyn whispers back and rubs a hand up and down her back and her mom's voice is thick with tears, too. 

 

When she walks through the front door of the Stark home, Sansa nearly collapses. Everything is still the same and it _smells_ the same and Bran and Rickon’s dogs, Summer and Shaggy are there, sniffing and dancing around her, excited that she’s home and acting as if she’s just been gone for a day and not a year. No one else is home. Rickon and Bran are both at school and Robb and Arya live away from home now; Arya with her boyfriend, Gendry, live in Torrhen’s Square and Robb shares a flat in downtown Wintertown with…

 

Him.

 

And she knows that Robb often comes over here after work for dinner, but she just hopes – no matter how badly she wants to see her older brother – that Robb doesn’t come tonight and if he does, she just hopes that he doesn’t come with…

 

Him.

 

Sansa can’t even think his name right now.

 

Her mind’s not ready to think his name right now and she’s certainly not ready to see him anytime soon. Preferably never if she’s being honest with herself – especially like this. Bruised and battered and pregnant with another man’s baby. She has thought of him over this past year, with Ramsay, allowing herself to miss him and wishing he would come, somehow, and rescue her, and he would tell her that he’s missed her, too.

 

She doubts he would ever want to see her like this, in her current state, though. She doubts he ever wants to see her again, too.

 

It’s all so overwhelming – being back here – and there’s nowhere else she would rather be and yet, she knows that here, her family’s home, this is the first place Ramsay would ever think to look for her.

 

And with that thought rearing in her mind, she suddenly spins away from her parents and the dogs, back towards the front door and her fingers are shaking terribly as she turns the locks. She begins crying again and her legs can’t hold her up any longer. They’ve gotten her this far; they’ve gotten her home, but now, they can’t go any further. Her legs are just like the rest of her. Exhausted.

 

She sinks to her knees, not able to take it anymore, and she would have thought she would be cried out, but there’s another round of tears pouring from her eyes as she sobs with an aching chest and even when Ned and Catelyn kneel on the floor with her, holding her between them both, keeping her safe, Sansa can’t stop crying.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> I know some have mentioned that they wanted to read Sansa when she first gets back home and I hope this didn't disappoint. Thank you for reading!


End file.
